The PucKurt Shuffle 5
by WithDemonWings
Summary: More drabbles! These may not all be PucKurt but they will all have Puck or Kurt in them... Rated M to be safe but will have all ratings and all genres. Will have Kristina Maria, Lady Gaga, The Guess Who, Adele, Avril, Ashlee and others!
1. Let's Play

_Hellos! And welcome to the newest edition of the PucKurt Shuffle!_ :D

_This one is for everyone who hails from the same city as this particular, namely because it's the same city as this particular author!_ ;)

_So I will most definitely *try* to update this one twice a day, I make no guarantees, because I am working on other things, but I will *try*, and there will be 20 drabbles in this, as opposed to the ten that the others had.  
><em>

_Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Play – Kristina Maria<strong>

Puck watched the pair as they danced.

They were so comfortable together.

He was a little bit jealous.

He sighed and went to get another drink.

**xxx**

'He's watching us again,' Blaine whispered to Kurt, who shuddered as Blaine's lips brushed his ear.

Kurt pressed himself against the other boy, getting a soft moan, 'he still thinks we're virgins.'

Blaine's hand traveled to Kurt's ass, and he gave it a squeeze. Kurt moaned, pushing back into the hand. They had done a fair share of experimenting and they had let the other take their virginity. Kurt had enjoyed bottoming a little more than Blaine had... well, okay, he was a little bit of a cock whore.

'Can we please invite him?'

Blaine was embarrassingly hard at the thought of being with both Puck and Kurt.

**xxx**

Kurt was practically bouncing as he ate dinner with his father, Carole, Finn, Rachel and Blaine.

If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

'We'll see you guys later!' Kurt blurted as he and Blaine made their way out. Finn and Rachel had already left for their movie.

'Have a good night!' Carole called back from the kitchen.

'You too,' Kurt giggled as they hurried to the car.

**xxx**

Puck pulled the door open, and was delighted to find Kurt and Blaine standing on his door step.

He had been expecting them but part of him had been convinced that they wouldn't show.

Kurt fairly launched himself at Puck catching him in a hungry kiss.

'I need you in me, now!' he moaned.

Oh, yes, this would be fun.

_Baby if I tie you up  
>It don't mean I tie you down<br>I just like it to play it rough baby  
>and if you wanna bring a friend<br>He's more than welcome to join in  
>We'll have triple times the fun<br>Yeah, this night has just begun_

* * *

><p><em>I will be trying to get all the requested songs in, unless it's already been in Glee, or it's just way too depressing... like Whiskey Lullaby... that's just... depressing. So if you have any happy songs or ones that can be spun to be happy... let me know about it!<em>


	2. All I Ask of You

_Look, see two today! Tomorrow might be different but today there's 2! _

_This one is for shadowwolfie!_ :D

_Just a note on who's singing what:_ **Kurt **_Rachel __**Both**_

* * *

><p><strong>All I Ask of You – Phantom<strong>

How Rachel and Kurt had ended up as the leads for the Andrew Lloyd Webber tribute they were doing was anyone's guess… but Kurt was Raoul to Rachel's Christine and Puck's Phantom.

The other Gleeks were in the audience, watching the rehearsal and were completely blown away by Kurt. They knew he had the ability to sing in a lower key and they knew his time with the Warblers had helped him improve.

Schuester was grinning like mad as Kurt sang the love song with Rachel.

**No more talk of darkness  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you<strong>

The pair moved together, singing the song from memory. This was the first time the pair had rehearsed this song together, but from watching them as Kurt pulled Rachel into his arms and Rachel gave him that doe eyed look that she usually only kept for Finn, no one would have guessed it.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summer time<br>Say you need me with you now and always  
>Promise me that all you say is true<br>That's all I ask of you_

Their voice blended together and Kurt led Rachel in short waltz, still singing.

If they had no idea what Kurt was gay and no doubt that Rachel was completely devoted to Finn they would have thought that the pair on stage was completely in love.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you<br>_  
><em><strong>Share each day with me, each night, each morning<br>**_  
><em>Say you love me<br>_  
><strong>You know I do<br>**  
><em><strong>Love me, that's all I ask of you.<br>**_  
>The entire scene was ruined however when "The Phantom" swooped in, scooping "Raoul" into his arms, and "Joseph" was bounding up on stage to claim "Christine", apparently the actors needed to be reminded of who belonged to who.<p>

Schuester sighed, so long as they didn't do that on performance night, when his connections would be in the audience, they would all be fine.

Hopefully Kurt and Rachel would get their respective foots in whatever door they wanted and Puck would get his chance at his own career. Of course his other kids would get the chance too, but this night was for Rachel, Kurt and Puck.

Because he knew that Finn would follow Rachel wherever she went and Kurt would bring Mercedes, Brittany and Mike with him, or at least fight for them every step of the way, while Artie, Sam and Santana would stick by Puck. The others he knew would follow their friends, whether they ended up in show business, well that was for them to decide.

* * *

><p><em>I know I've said it before, but I really am trying to get to everyone's songs! If you've requested a song, or two, you will eventually see them here!<em> :D


	3. The Edge of Glory

_Thanks again for the reviews and requests._

_This one's for Eliza. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Edge of Glory - Lady Gaga<br>**

Kurt was on the edge, he just needed one little push to send him over.

Puck had been keeping him on the edge for what felt like hours. He cursed Puck, who only chuckled around the flesh in his mouth.

He practically had his entire hand in Kurt's ass but it wasn't enough, he needed _more_!

'Fuck! Noah, if you don't _do_ something soon, then –_fuck_!' Puck had twisted his hand and found that special bundle of nerves in Kurt.

It turned him into a needy, whimpering pile of neediness.

'Please, Noah, _please_! I need you,' Kurt practically sobbed.

'What do you need?' Puck asked, trailing kisses up Kurt's taught stomach and firm chest.

'You! So badly,' he replied, trying to fuck himself on Puck's still fingers.

'Tell me,' Puck instructed as he sucked at Kurt's nipples.

Kurt snapped, 'I need you in my ass, I need you to fuck me so hard I can taste it! You greedy bastard! Fuck me, please!'

Puck chuckled again, as he lined his cock up with Kurt's gaping hole.

He buried himself in Kurt's tight heat in one hard stroke.

Kurt cried out as his back arched off the bed and he coated his stomach and chest in come.

Puck didn't wait for Kurt to recover, just pounded into his ass. After several thrusts, Kurt pushed back against the invading cock. And soon enough Puck was filling Kurt.

Kurt knew that this, whatever it was, between them wasn't love, but he was so close to the edge that all he'd need would be the right push.

_It's time to feel the rush,  
>To push the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall in love<em>

_I'm on The Edge of Glory,_  
><em>and I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<em>  
><em>I'm on The Edge of Glory,<em>  
><em>and I'm hanging on a moment with you<em>

* * *

><p><em>I am working on getting everyone's song done, so keep an eye out for yours!<em>


	4. Nosy Neighbours

_Thanks for the reviews. _

_This one's for X0xDayDreaminGirlx0X. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nosy Neighbour – Akon <strong>

Puck had only caught sight of his new neighbour handful of times. But man was she smoking hot!

He'd tried to meet her, but it just didn't seem to be in the cards.

And then he'd discovered that she lived across the courtyard from him. Like directly across.

Puck had dug out the binoculars that Finn had given him when they were like, 13.

He often wondered if she would strip on front of her window, if she knew that he was watching.

One night, as he waited for her to get home, he found Rear Window, and suddenly it didn't seem like a good idea, watching he neighbour through binoculars.

But then she smiled at him as they passed in the front lobby!

There was something about the smile that tugged at Puck's brain, but he couldn't quite place it, so he shoved it into a box and forgot about it.

He watched his neighbour as she danced around her apartment, all the curtains open.

The she started to strip.

Puck almost dropped the binoculars.

She was… holy shit! The way she moved, it was like she knew he was watching her.

He couldn't help himself and he grabbed his crotch, tugging on his erection.

Puck was an ass man. He'd admired man an ass in his life time, both of the female and male variety. And this ass that was perky and pert and looked as if you could bounce a quarter off it, was by far the best ass he'd ever seen.

Then she was naked and, if Puck wasn't mistaken, completely hairless.

His hand was in his pants, stroking himself as his lady neighbour danced around her apartment naked.

He prayed that her boyfriend didn't suddenly appear, but he half hoped that he did, or that she had a girlfriend. Or both.

He snapped back to attention as he wiped the drool away.

His neighbour was smirking at him.

His very male neighbour.

Oh fuck.

_My binoculars on  
>Alone staring out of my window<br>I see the best creation of woman that I ever saw in a long, long time  
>Some say it is wrong<br>But what if she knows that I am spying on her  
>Would she strip down naked and entertain me<br>Oh my god she's doing it_

Puck was almost terrified to leave his apartment for two weeks. But then, much to his chagrin, Kurt Hummel showed up at his door, with several bags of food.

'Did you enjoy the show, Puckerman?'

He had that sexy little smirk of his and the grey t-shirt clung to all the right places and the purple swim trunks were barely clinging to his hips, and not many guys could rock a pair of flip-flops quite like Hummel.

Fisting the front of Kurt's shirt, he pulled him into his apartment and slammed the door, slamming Kurt up against the door.

'You are a fucking tease,' Puck stated, his lips ghosting over Kurt's.

That infuriating smirk was back.

'Tease's don't put out,' he stated, wrapping a leg around Puck, pulling his hips flush against his own, causing one, or both, of them to moan into the kiss.


	5. Hot Mess & Good Girls Go Bad

_Firstly I just want to thank everyone who's left a request or a review, or alerted or faved these drabbles. They have been a lot of fun to write. That being said I've recently come to a rather hard decision. I will only be doing one or two songs that you send in. So if you were to request say 3 songs I might only do one or two of them. I really wanted to do all of them, but there just isn't enough time! And also some songs just don't lend themselves to having a slashy drabble written to it. _

_Similarly, as much fun as these drabbles have been to write, I will be taking a break from them, or rather they won't be my main focus anymore. I would like to write other things. So I will finish the 5__th__ shuffle and carry on with Colours as promised, but anything after that will be intermittently updated._

_So if you have a request for a song, feel free to leave a note about it and I will try to write it, I just can't promise it'll be soon. _

_Finally, several people have requested that I expand on this drabble or that one, so if you have one that you want lengthened, let me know what it is and, well, we'll see what happens. ;-)_

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_This one is for HappyEmoness!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hot MessGood Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship**

Puck was the guy girls went to, to make their boyfriends jealous.

Kurt knew that.

He did.

But he just couldn't seem to stop himself from falling for him.

Well, maybe not "fall", but damn, Kurt could appreciate the fine specimen of man-meat when he was presented with one. Sure Finn was wholesome and farm fed, and Blaine was a little bit foreign, but Puck was cooked just right and seasoned to perfection.

Yeah, Kurt knew it was probably a bad idea to give Puck what he wanted. But he really wasn't all that attached to his virginity and Blaine had told him that he wasn't interested in Kurt _that_ way, so of course Kurt found comfort in a guy who actually wanted him.

Even if it was only one night. But what a night it was!

Puck knew all the right places and all the right moves and Kurt just fell apart, demanding that Puck do _more_ , _harder, faster! _

Kurt found out that Puck liked a pushy bottom, who talked dirty. Which, surprisingly, was exactly what Kurt was.

_I know your type.  
>Boy, you're dangerous.<br>Yeah, you're that guy  
>I'd be stupid to trust.<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong.  
>You make me wanna lose control.<br>_

_She was so shy,  
>'Til I drove her wild<em>

Neither one of them talked about their night. But it was there.

It seemed to change their relationship.

Puck tried to woo Lauren, and did a remarkable job of it, having wooed Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Sam but had failed at getting the other badass. But he was okay with that, because once she had pointed out that they were way to similar to actually worked, he stepped back and really looked. And they were.

Blaine had finally seen the light and realized just how fabulous Kurt was, but the realization came too late for Blaine because Kurt had moved on and decided to go back to McKinley.

And then his sister got sick, and his mother kicked him out, and he found out that if he didn't pass three classes he thought he was doing well in, he'd be held back. He was a badass but he wanted out of this hell-hole of a town.

Kurt watched Puck that first day after he'd been kicked out, not that Kurt knew about that but he could tell something was wrong.

So he did the only thing he could think to do.

With help from his fellow gleeks, and Mr. Schuester's permission, he set up the auditorium like a club.

With Artie as Pitbull and Santana as J Lo, they did a rousing rendition of "On the Floor", with Kurt pulling Puck up to dance.

When it was over, Puck pulled him into a tight hug, and if Kurt melted into his arms, and Puck buried himself in Kurt's shoulder, well, no one said anything.

They simply launched into "Get The Party Started" and carried on.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>and I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
>yeah you know what to do<br>you're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<em>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again, and like I said, if there's a drabble that you think should be expounded on, simply let me know and depending on how many people respond I'll put all the nominees in a poll and the one with the most votes will become a longer fic, with plot and background and everything...<br>_


	6. Hot Tottie

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Once again, if there's a drabble that you wish to see made into a longer fic, please let me know, we'll see about making it longer. _

_I apologize in advance if I don't do to your song. Some songs were easier to write than others. I truly did want to do almost all of them, however I am unfortunately running out steam for these. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_This one is for jakesgirl15 and renee. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Tottie – Usher<strong>

Kurt checked his phone again. He had already three songs that he knew Schuester wouldn't even consider.

He sighed and stretched, 'I need to go for a walk,' he stated as he pulled on his shoes.

'Oh, I'll come with!' Mercedes, Santana and Sam all blurted as they moved to join him.

'Thanks, ladies and Sam,' he started, holding up his phone, 'but I think I'm going to call Blaine.'

'Just don't have phone sex on the beds,' Santana smirked, but the wink she gave him told him that she was kidding.

He nodded to the as they all settled and went to wander the hotel.

Two floors down, he finally called Blaine.

'This is Warbler Blaine, sorry I can't talk but I'm either at practice, or doing my homework, mum or hanging with my fantastic, wonderful, fabulous boyfriend. So either leave a message or try again later. No Wes, you can't-' whatever Wes couldn't do was cut off as Blaine hung up.

'It's just the fantastic, wonderful, fabulous boyfriend. I kind of miss you and just wanted to talk,' he gave a soft sigh, 'I'll talk to you later.'

He hung up and gave a heavier sigh, as he leaned against the wall, staring at the wallpaper on his phone. It was a picture of the two of them that Brittany had taken with his phone. Neither boy had noticed and Blaine had pulled Kurt into his lap and he pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

'You shouldn't think so hard, Kurt, you'll get wrinkles.'

Kurt jumped in surprise, and found Puck watching him from his side of the small hallway.

'I haven't heard from him all night,' Kurt stated, as he slid down the wall.

'Are you sure you want to sit on the floor?' Puck asked, not quite sure what to say to ease Kurt's worries.

Kurt shot up, a worried, if mildly disgusted, look on his features.

Suddenly Puck pulled Kurt against him, melding their mouths together.

Kurt gave a soft moan, even as he pushed him away, 'we can't do this.'

Puck's mouth traveled to Kurt's throat as he wrapped one of Kurt's legs around his waist.

Kurt moaned at the contact.

'Why not?' Puck asked, thrusting against Kurt. He wanted to say because of Lauren and Blaine, he really did because he was in love with Blaine, not Puck, not even a little bit, not even at all.

However Kurt lost his answer as Puck's hand traveled into his pants, squeezing his buttocks and ghosting over his entrance.

No one had to know about them. If no one knew then it wasn't cheating right.

Thoughts of Lauren and Blaine flashed through Kurt's mind, he didn't know what he was going to do about the other boy who seemed to be pulling away from him, but they were gone as soon as Puck's finger slipped into him.

_Your body is my hobby  
>We freakin'<br>This ain't cheatin' as long as we tell nobody  
>Tell your girls you're leaving<br>I'll meet you in the lobby  
>I'm so cold, yeah I need a Hot Tottie<br>Hot Tottie (Hot Tottie)  
>Hot Tottie (Swore I'd never fall in love, swore I'd never fall in love)<em>

* * *

><p><em>I do try to reply all reviews, but with the way they are set up now I can't reply to those that have disabled PM but I do appreciate every review! :D<br>_


	7. Walk On

_Thanks again for the reviews and alerts! My apologies for the lack of updates lately, I kind of lost the groove for a few days, but it seems to be back!_

_This one is for the wonderful LadyBabette. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Walk On – Billy Currington<strong>

Puck stopped and stared through the window at the shop.

There were two guys inside laughing about some item of clothing.

The brunet looked familiar, but it had been years since he'd last seen him, and why would he be in Dallas of all places?

He watched as the redhead leaned in and kissed the brunet's cheek.

Suddenly Puck was caught in a whirlwind of memories.

Soft, silken skin.

Warm, breathy moans.

They had spent all summer and the next year together. It had been the best year of Puck's life. Then he had gone to LA and He had gone to New York.

He wanted nothing more than to go into that store and slam him against a wall. Or a table. Or a counter. He wasn't really that picky.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to beg for forgiveness.

He wanted to make him his again.

He was at the door when he stopped himself.

_He_ was happy now.

Puck stepped back and sighed, giving his head a shake, he gave the two men in the shop one last look of longing before he turned and carried on.

_I wanna stop and ask your name  
>Take a picture of your pretty face<br>Shout to heaven, steal a kiss  
>lay the world at your throne<br>I wanna beg you to be mine  
>For the rest of both our lives<br>But instead I catch my breath, shake my head  
>And I walk on<em>

Inside the shop Kurt Hummel had glanced up in time to see the familiar Mohawk walk away from the door. He waved Joey, his assistant, away and scowled at him for being so forward.

Making a quick decision, he ran to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Really, seriously, if you think a drabble should be made longer, feel free to let me know, whichever gets the most votes I will write a full length story for! But be specific about it! Please?<em>


	8. These Eyes

_This one's a little bit different. It's from Blaine's POV and he's not the bad guy! Shocking I know... ;)_

_This one is for the fantastic SouthernHemmy. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>These Eyes - Guess Who<br>**

Blaine swiped at his eyes again, before cursing himself.

He should hate him, he really should but he couldn't do it. He loved him too much to actually really hate him. No, he hated himself.

He had given himself to Kurt, wholly and completely, when he knew the boy still harboured feelings for_ him_.

They had thought that _he_ was gone for good. Lost overseas in war that hadn't been theirs.

Kurt and Blaine had gotten married almost three years later and less than six months later, _he_ had returned.

Noah Puckerman had been a prisoner of war for three years.

When he'd been released from the hospital and given a clean bill of health, mentally and physically, Blaine knew it was only a matter of time. Though he had thought that the promises had meant something to Kurt.

And they had, and Kurt had tried to stay away from Noah, but the pull was just too much and Kurt had fallen into bed with Noah when Blaine had been away on business trip.

When Blaine had gotten back, a significant amount of Kurt's wardrobe was gone and a letter was sitting on the kitchen table.

He knew he had lost the best thing that he would ever have.

He spent several nights drinking himself into a stupor. He didn't think he'd ever see another love like he had with Kurt. He didn't really know if he wanted to.

However a friendly blonde with a trouty mouth seemed to have other ideas.

_These eyes are cryin'  
>These eyes have seen a lot of loves<br>But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for your reviews and if you have a drabble that you would like to see lengthened, let me know and the one that gets the most votes will be made into a full fledged story!<br>_


	9. Chasing Pavements

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_This one's for RWDM. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Pavements – Adele<br>**

Kurt knew this was a bad idea, but he needed to try. If he didn't try then he would never know for sure. And if he was shot down, then at least he could say he tried.

So he dressed himself up, and practiced his speech and gave himself a number of pep talks.

He could do this.

What the Hell had he been thinking? Finn was straighter that a ruler and slightly homophobic.

That was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

And really, who just blurts out something like "let's go to the movies, I think you're cute"?

If only there was a nice wall he could bang his head against.

He would be avoiding Finn for the rest of this life. Never again.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>

Sam was different. Sam seemed to actually like him.

They hung out together and sang that great duet together.

They were friends. Kurt didn't know if he wanted more or not. He liked having a guy friend who wasn't afraid of catching "the gay".

Sam had kissed him! A sweet, soft chaste kiss. It was perfect.

It answered all of Kurt's questions. They were friends. Best friends and one chaste kiss between them wouldn't change that.

Finn could shove his homophobia and small mindedness up his ass. Sam had told him so.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>

Blaine was something else. Kurt erred on the side of caution with Blaine.

He didn't want to ruin the tender friendship he had with the boy.

Blaine knew his coffee order. That had to mean something right?

He always called Kurt to tell him stupid little things. They would share little smiles and secret looks that caused Wes and David to fake vomit.

He let Kurt give him a makeover!

That all had to mean _something_, right?

It was only reasonable that Kurt thought it was him that Blaine wanted to woo through song.

But no, it was some creepy ginger haired kid that worked at the Gap. Stupid jerk.

Kurt was careful to stay out of Blaine and Jeremiah's way.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
>Should I just keep on chasing pavements?<em>

His crush on Puck just kind of snuck up on him as he watched Puck with Lauren.

He was taken, and still a badass, but he obviously cared for the bigger girl.

Kurt sighed wistfully as they sang some sappy duet together, reminiscent of Finn and Rachel, only with less cheese and angst.

He left glee with Santana that day, their unspoken misery an invisible bond between them.

He walked her to her car before telling her to call him later.

'Hummel,' Lauren began draping her arm over his shoulders, 'walk with me.'

Not wanting the get the wrestling champion angry, he let her lead him to the football field.

'I have it on good authority that Puckerman's got a permanent raging hard-on for you,' she stated bluntly.

Kurt stopped and stuttered for a moment, 'what?' he finally managed.

She rolled her eyes as she fished out two lollipops offering one to Kurt who accepted it absently, 'I know you're not stupid. Noah wants you, but thinks he doesn't have a chance with you, not after everything he's done to you.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Kurt asked, popping the sweet into his mouth as he glared at Lauren.

Lauren sighed, 'because the bastard is like a brother to me, and I feel bad about leading him on like I did.' A car honked and they both looked up to see who it was.

It was a fairly large man, probably with lots of tattoos and piercings, and he was yelling at Lauren.

'I gotta go. Talk to Noah, you both deserve a little happiness.'

Before Kurt could offer a retort, she was gone.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>

Kurt had been sitting in his truck for a good hour, staring at Puck's house.

He hardly knew Puck, was it really wise to just jump into a relationship with him?

He groaned in frustration and dropped his head onto his steering wheel.

A knock on his window startled him from his brooding.

'You gonna come in, or just sit out here all night?' Puck asked, clearly amused, as Kurt lowered the window.

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind, 'Lauren told me that you had a "permanent raging hard-on" for me.'

Puck blinked even as he blushed a bright red.

Kurt surprised them both by grabbing the front of Puck's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

When they pulled away, Puck had a small smile, 'you want to come in? My sister and I just made like three bags of popcorn. We're about to watch Gnomeo & Juliet.'

Kurt gently shoved Puck away from the car, 'I'd love to, Noah.'

He let Puck pull him into the house, he didn't know where this would go, but he would gladly follow it till the end, whenever that happened.

* * *

><p><em>If you think one of these drabbles should be expanded on, let me know, the one that gets the most votes will be made into a longer story!<em>


	10. Rumour Has It

_So it's Doubleshot Tuesday... Why have one shot of Adele, when you can have 2?_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumour Has It - Adele<strong>

Rumours buzzed around McKinley like flies around a trash pile.

They were everywhere, and about everyone.

Rachel was a hermaphrodite.

Quinn had had her tubes tied

Puck had a vasectomy, but that was his own doing.

Santana and Karofsky were each other's beards. That one was true, but no one had to know that.

Sylvester was an android, bent on world domination.

Figgins had no idea what he was doing.

Finn was actually a dog that had been turned into a human.

Kurt didn't want to know the rumours about him that were floating around.

He may not want to know, but that didn't stop him from listening in as two girls mentioned his name.

'Kurt Hummel? The gay kid from glee?' one asked, in disbelief.

'Yeah, apparently he's cheating on his boyfriend, Blake or Bland or something, the one from Hogwarts,' the other replied, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. Someone, Sam he guessed, had said in passing one day, and now everyone called it that.

'But that Warbler is so cute, why would he cheat on him?' the other asked, sounding upset.

'It's who he's cheating with!'

'Tell me, you cow!'

'Hag,' Kurt could hear the grin the girl had, there was a long pause, before she finally answered. 'Noah Puckerman.'

Kurt had stumbled away as he covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

He collided with a solid body and almost ended up on his ass.

'Whoa, careful Hummel,' Puck was holding a shaking Kurt up. 'What's wrong?' he asked in concern, before he realised that Kurt wasn't crying, but laughing.

'Apparently I'm cheating on Blaine with you,' he managed to get out. It took Puck a moment to decipher through Kurt's manic laughter, but when he did, he started laughing.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship had fizzled almost as soon as it had started and Kurt and Puck had started hanging out during the summer.

The night before they'd started back up at school Puck had shown up at Kurt's doorstep and pulled him into a searing kiss, and all but begged Kurt to be his boyfriend. Kurt had scolded him for the lack of originality but accepted nonetheless, on the condition that they go somewhere other than Breadstix for the first date.

So yeah there was a grain of truth to the rumour, but no one had to know.

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

* * *

><p><em>If there's a drabble you'd like me to expand on, let me know and I'll start a poll if more than one is nominated.<br>_


	11. Pieces of Me

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_This one is for Angel-Jin._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pieces of Me – Ashlee Simpson <strong>

Puck sent all day Monday waiting.

Waiting for Kurt to look at - to smile at - to frown at - to talk to - to acknowledge him in some way.

It never happened.

It was like that weekend never happened.

They had spent the weekend together, talking – laughing – gaming – bonding.

They had kissed.

A sweet, affectionate kiss before Kurt had pulled away, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, and bolted.

By Tuesday, he was beginning to fade.

Kurt was still avoiding him and he didn't know if the weekend had meant anything to the slighter boy.

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his Mohawk as Sam draped an arm over Kurt's shoulder as he laughed about something.

Puck turned away, not watching as everything seemed to fade away. He missed the sad look that Kurt tossed his way.

Come Wednesday night, Puck was staring at a bottle of hard liquor that he'd liberated from his mother's cabinet.

It was almost 1:30 in the morning and he hadn't touched the stuff. In truth he hated the stuff, but this thing with Kurt… he just wanted to forget the other boy. The last time he'd turned to alcohol had been when he'd lost Beth and that hadn't been pretty.

And then his phone rang. Or rather it sings. Cuz if anyone is bringing sexy back, it's him.

'Noah?'

'Hummel?' he can't think of anything halfway intelligent to say because it's half one in the morning and he hasn't really been sleeping well the last few days.

Kurt's end is silent, but so is Puck's.

'I'm sorry I've been avoiding you,' he finally blurts. 'I just needed some time to think, I should have told you that but I was afraid it was a prank. There was a boy at Dalton… he… but he already had a boyfriend and was just…'

'Kurt,' Puck cut off the ramble, which was unusual in itself. Puck found it kind of endearing.

'You're not playing with me are you?' Kurt sounded so lost and unsure that Puck wanted nothing more than to drop his phone and rush over to comfort the other boy.

'No, fuck, no, I'm not that guy anymore,' he stated confidently, as he stood to put the unopened bottle away.

'Then you want to go to the movies tomorrow, their playing one of my faves at the old theater downtown.'

'I'd like that,' Puck grinned into the phone.

'Great,' Kurt chirped, sounding more like himself then he had before.

Puck listened to Kurt soft snoring for a while before he fell asleep, feeling lighter than he had in some time.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
>Tuesday, I am fading<br>And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
>Then the phone rings, I hear you<br>And the darkness is a clear view  
>Cuz you've come to rescue me<em>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, and don't forget to let me know which drabble you would like to see made into a read story!<br>_


	12. The Last Night

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_This one is for DracosMate. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Night – Skillet <strong>

'Hey, Dad! Are we working on the car tonight, or what?' Kurt asked as he came into the house through the kitchen as he wiped his hands on a dirty clothe.

'Not tonight kiddo. I had a rough day at work and Finn and I are watching the game.' Burt replied, before yelling obscenities at the screen with Finn. 'Kurt?' he called, when he didn't get a reply.

Suddenly there was a slamming door and silence.

'What's wrong with him?' Finn asked as Carole, who'd just gotten home from the hospital came storming into the living room.

'What did you say to him?' she snapped angrily at both her son and her husband. 'I thought you promised Kurt you'd work with him tonight; no matter what.' Her glare was turned to Burt full force.

'Oh, no,' Burt sighed.

'You blew him off, again.'

'We were watching the game, I don't see why that matters, it's not like Kurt can't work on the car alone,' Finn stated, pouting.

'When did you become so selfish?' Carole smacked the back of Finn's head. 'Kurt wanted to spend time with his father, is that so much to ask?'

Before Finn could say something that would have, no doubt, been stupid and selfish, Burt stood, 'No, she's right, I promised Kurt tonight and I totally blew him off. It's great you want to spend time with me Finn, but Kurt is my son.'

He gave Carole a chaste kiss, 'thank you.' He offered before going out to find Kurt.

'No Finn, sit down and shut up. Kurt deserves some alone time with Burt. They don't have as much in common as you and Burt do. Let them have this time together. And before you say anything, Kurt doesn't monopolize my time. Yes we spend time together, but he knows when to give us time together. Not that you ever have time for your own mother.'

'But…'

'No Finnegan. You have spent every day for the last three weeks doing something with Burt, it's time for Kurt to talk with his father.'

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
>The last night you'll spend alone,<br>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
>I'm everything you need me to be.<em>

'Kurt?' Burt asked as he cautiously made his way into the garage.

'What? Am I making too much noise for precious Finn?' Kurt snarled as he slammed the hood of the car closed.

'I'm sorry,' Burt offered, 'I hadn't realized I'd been such jerk to you lately.'

Kurt snorted as he cleaned off his tools.

'It was just nice to have someone to watch the game with it, someone who knows what's going on.'

'I know what's going on Dad! I may not like sports much, but I do understand them!'

Burt flinched.

'I miss my dad and I don't care what we do, whether it's watching some barbaric sport on TV or fixing cars or trying to keep you from ruining dinner, I just want to spend time with you.' Kurt's voice hitched as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

'You defend me when he calls me a fag, but as soon as he shows up with his tail between his legs, he's your best friend. I thought I was your best friend?' Kurt dropped the wrench he'd been cleaning since the conversation started. 'I needed you dad! There was a guy that was harassing me and stalking me and I needed you but you were never there.

'I'm so sorry,' Burt's voice was husky as he pulled a trembling Kurt into his arms, hugging the younger man tightly.

They stood standing, with Kurt clutching at Burt tightly, as Burt whispered apologies to Kurt, promising to never forget about him again.

* * *

><p><em>So if you hadn't noticed I won't be updating this one as often as I was, but I will be until I hit 20...<em>


	13. Thnks fr th Mmrs

_Thanks for the love! _

_This one is for the anonymous om nom nom._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thnks fr th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy<br>**

Puck's hands wandered from Kurt's thigh to Sam's. He grinned as one of them moaned into the kiss they shared.

Kurt was riding Puck's thick cock languidly, both boys having reached their orgasm twice already, and Sam had been sucking on Kurt's cock.

Kurt filled Sam's mouth and he swallowed hungrily.

Puck flipped Kurt over so he could pound into him, 'I hope you didn't swallow it all.'

Sam smirked and shook his head, before kissing Kurt again, forcing a mouthful of Kurt's own cum into his mouth.

'Swallow it babe,' Puck nuzzled Kurt's neck, even as he thrust into Kurt.

Puck grinned as Kurt moaned.

'Feed him you're cock, Sammy,' Puck instructed as he battered Kurt's prostate.

Sam grinned, as he kissed Puck before straddling Kurt's chest and feeding him his cock.

Kurt hungrily slurped at it, swallowing it down to the root.

Sam moaned as he thrust into that hot, wet mouth.

It didn't take long, not as Puck fingered Sam's well stretched hole, for Sam fill Kurt's mouth.

'Kiss him again,' Puck instructed, his hand not leaving Sam's ass.

Kurt whimpered around his mouthful of cum as Sam pulled his half hard cock from his mouth, before replacing it with his own mouth.

'See, he does taste like you,' Puck grinned.

'Yeah, but he's sweeter,' Sam grinned as he watched his two boys, Puck pounding into Kurt's limp, relaxed, well-used body.

_One night, and one more time,  
>Thanks for the memories,<br>Thanks for the memories,  
>See he tastes like you only sweeter.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I am trying to get to the songs, but some are harder to write than others.<br>_


	14. I Don't Care

_Thanks for the love!_

_I was sure someone requested this song, but I can't find any record of it… So this one is for you random reviewer who may or may not have requested this song. _

_It's not Tuesday but here's another shot of Fall Out Boy!  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Care – Fall Out Boy <strong>

'Hey, babe,' Puck pulled Kurt into his arms, cutting off any protests by kissing the other teen.

Kurt immediately sighed and melted into Puck.

After a moment, Puck pulled away reluctantly. He gave Kurt that small smile that he kept solely for Kurt, his sister Sarah, and his baby girl Beth, before he draped an arm across Kurt's shoulders, 'We should get to class.'

Puck was trying to turn himself around, or at least get better grades so he could do something to make Beth proud of him.

They headed to class, and Kurt couldn't help but catch snatches of conversations. Though everyone seemed be having the same one.

'Did you hear about Puck and Kurt?'

'I heard Puck got sighed to a label, and Kurt was going to be his "lead singer",' the guy chuckled as he made the air quotes.

'Yeah, Kurt's a huge cock whore!'

'I thought he was dating that other guy?'

'Who cares? Puck let Kurt top him!'

'But Kurt's a total bottom.'

'It's a sign of Puck's love for Kurt. He gave himself to Kurt to show him how much he loves him.'

'Okay, Danny, really? You need to stop reading all that idealized romantic shit.'

'It's not idealized romantic shit, its historical fiction.'

'Yeah, and I read Playboy.'

'Okay, one. You don't read Playboy, you oogle the pictures. And two, you read Penthouse.'

That argument faded away as Kurt was pulled into the choir room, Puck chuckling beside him.

Kurt began to splutter indignantly.

'I am not a cock whore!' he finally managed, a little too loudly, casing the others to stop and look at him.

Puck made Kurt turn and face him, 'I hate to tell you princess, but you kind of are.'

Kurt glared at Puck, 'that doesn't mean they get to talk about _our_ sex life. How the hell do they even_ know_?'

'That's a very good question,' Puck offered, as he glared at their team mates who were trying to look as innocent as possible, but failing miserably.

Puck sighed, put pulled Kurt in for a soft, affectionate kiss; Kurt immediately relaxed with a quite sigh. Five of the girls swooned, while Mike and Sam pretended to vomit while Mercedes, Santana and Artie watched the pair with knowing smirks.

'It shouldn't matter what they think about you, because it means they're thinking about _you_, and while it may not be in a good way, they can't keep their minds off you.'

Kurt still looked a little dubious.

'I don't care what they say or think, because from what I've heard, they're mostly right. I love you, and nothing they do or say will change that.'

'I love you,' Kurt replied, leaning into Puck. They didn't kiss, and the girls all thought it was sweeter to watch the pair just hold onto each other for a long moment. Puck pulled away from Kurt and pulled him into chair. He settled into the chair beside Kurt, and pulled Kurt's chair closer, before draping his arm over Kurt's shoulder as Kurt snuggled into Puck's warmth.

After the display, Mercedes and Tina were glaring at their respective boyfriend; Brittany had simply situated herself on Artie's lap as Santana and Quinn shared soft touches. Rachel and Lauren stared forlornly at the door, waiting for their respective boyfriends to show up.

'You won't believe what I just heard!' Finn began as he burst into the choir room, Damien behind him, trying to shut him up. 'Apparently Puck's a huge cock whore and he and Kurt are in a threesome with Blaine! Oh uh, hey guys…' he trailed off when he noticed Puck and Kurt, who were both glaring at him.

However it was Kurt who started laughing first.

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<br>I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a small, or long, review. They brighten my day like little bits of sunshine. <em>;)

_Also I have opened a poll, however the polls have been a little wonky, so if you could leave a vote for the story you would like to see made longer, that would be much appreciated. Thank you!  
><em>


	15. Live It Up

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_This one is for ObscureEnough!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Live it Up – Mental as Anything<br>**

Kurt watched Puck as he sat in the corner, staring at his phone in some odd mix of hurt and anger.

He stood and pulled away from Blaine, who looked up from his conversation with Sam in confusion and Kurt gave him a small smile and shook his head. They had decided that they were better friends than boyfriends, but they were still close. Besides Blaine had his eye on a certain blonde; and Kurt was starting to fall for a certain bad boy.

Puck cursed and punched the arm of the chair he was in.

'You okay?' Kurt asked as he placed a gentle hand on Puck's hand, as the bigger teen tried to swipe discreetly at his eyes.

'Just fucking peachy,' Puck growled.

Kurt glanced around, and found that no one seemed to be paying them any attention, so he pulled Puck from the room.

'Talk to me, Noah,' he requested with a hint of demand.

'Lauren doesn't want to give me a chance, and my ma kicked me out because her stupid boyfriend thinks I stole money from him, but I didn't and my teachers aren't helping and no one thinks I can be more than just a whore of a loser…' Puck was cut off as Kurt pulled him into a hug.

'I do,' he whispered to Puck, who seemed to break as he clung to Kurt, who was almost the same size as he was.

'You are worth so much more than what they all think,' he continued to sooth Puck just holding him.

Puck reluctantly pulled away from Kurt, and he tried to apologize.

'Hey, it's cool. You can stay at my place, if you want. It is Finn's place too, but I have a bigger room, and it's much cooler, than Finn's and I have a better entertainment set up.'

'Shut up, Hummel,' he snapped. 'Did you decorate it like you did when Finn moved in?'

Kurt looked a little shaken, 'I… yeah… but it's not quite the same, I mean I liked it and…'

'That's awesome. If it's okay with your old man, I'd totally appreciate it.'

_Just answer me the question why  
>You stand alone by the phone<br>In the corner and cry_

_How can you see looking through those tears_  
><em>Don't you know you're worth your weight in gold<em>  
><em>I can't believe you're alone in here<em>  
><em>Let me warm your hands against the cold<em>  
><em>Come up to my place, baby<em>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like crack for me so please leave one? Or possibly a song? Please? And please go vote in my poll, it's working now, so you can vote for the story that you want lengthened! Please?<br>_


	16. Our Song

_Thanks for the reviews, and for everyone who has alerted, favourited or read these and continues to! _

_This one is for CantBuyLoveRentIt. Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Our Song – Taylor Swift<strong>

Puck tossed the CD case away with an angry growl.

He'd raided his sister's collection, his mother's collection, his dad's vinyl's in the basement, the cassette tapes that had been shoved in the closet, and his own collection looking for that perfect song.

In fact they were all scattered around him on the floor in his living room.

He had nothing.

Plant, Rose, Hendrix, Darren, Presley, Lennon, Sinatra, Stewart, Holiday, Dietrich, Fitzgerald, Franklin… none of them could help him. Damn _Beiber _couldn't even help him.

'What are you doing?' Kurt asked, from where he was leaning against Puck's door frame.

'We don't have a song,' Puck stated as he picked up one of the vinyl's beside him.

'I wasn't aware we needed one,' Kurt replied, carefully picking his way through the mess on the floor.

'Everyone else has one,' Puck pouted.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow as shuffled through the pile, 'so if everyone started having babies, would we have to have one too?'

'You would look so hot with a baby belly,' Puck smirked, as he put on a fairly new CD.

'Yeah, cause I can have babies,' Kurt scowled. Even as he let Puck pull him to his feet. 'I get a kick out of you?' he asked, leaning against Puck as they swayed together.

Puck shrugged, 'it's true.'

Kurt turned around and bent to pick up a record, rubbing his ass against Puck's crotch.

Puck moaned and ground into Kurt as he put on the record.

'At last, my love has come along, My lonely days are over,' Etta James sang out through the speakers.

'That's a much better choice.' Puck offered as he popped a cassette into the player.

ZZ Top was suddenly blaring from the speakers, 'he's got legs, and he knows how to use 'em,' Puck growled into Kurt's hears.

Kurt laughed, and then Rod Stewart was blaring from the speakers, 'If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know!'

Several hours later, they still hadn't picked a song, but they'd started to clean the floor and listened to great number of songs. They ended up getting distracted and had collapsed on the couch as the neighbors on one side were slamming screen doors and the ones on the other side were yelling obscenities at each other.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<br>And when I got home ... before I said amen  
>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

* * *

><p><em>The other songs mentioned were, in order of appearance: "I Get a Kick Out of You" - Rod Stewart version, "At Last" - Etta James version, ZZ Top - "Legs" and Rod Stewart - "Do You Think I'm Sexy?" <em>

_Please vote in my poll for the story you want continued/lengthened... And please leave a review?  
><em>


	17. Apologize

_I just had this scene of Kurt and Puck both sitting at a piano, playing it together, and this is what happened. I didn't actually write it for the song, that came after... so enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologize – OneRepublic <strong>

Puck dropped onto the piano bench next to Kurt, who was plucking out a simply melody on the piano.

"Blaine broke up with me," he offered flatly as he slid down to make room for Puck, who joined him in playing.

"Guy's a moron for breaking up with you," Puck offered, sounding as upbeat as Kurt had. "Lauren wants to see other guys, or rather other guys who aren't me."

"She doesn't know what she's giving up," Kurt offered, before falling silent. It was hard to offer comfort to someone who'd been dumped, when you yourself had been dumped too.

The pair sat playing at the piano for almost an hour, something neither one of them noticed until the door to the auditorium was flung open and someone shouted, "I found them!"

Tina and Mercedes were the first to run to the pair on stage, Kurt and Puck sharing a confused look.

"Glee started like half an hour ago, we've been trying to find you both since lunch." Mercedes half scowled as she hugged Kurt.

Kurt glanced at his phone that was sitting on the piano in surprise, "Oh, I hadn't noticed," he replied.

"What's wrong, Baby Boy?' Mercedes asked, her concern growing as she watched as Kurt leaned into Puck, who didn't seemed to mind.

"Blaine broke up with me," he stated flatly, the girls immediately all fawned over him, though somehow Puck stayed beside him.

"Did he say why?" Tina asked, running her hand through Kurt's hair. It was a sign of how Kurt felt when he let any one of them touch his hair.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with Puck," he replied, before bursting into laughter.

"You mean you aren't?" Lauren asked from the back of the crowd. She had stayed behind when the girls had gone to comfort Kurt.

Both Kurt and Puck glared at her. "No, I'm not. Noah is my friend, nothing more. He's crazy about you and at the slightest hint that something is wrong, you drop him like an empty wrapper. You don't deserve him!" He practically growled at the girl, who had the grace to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Puck," she offered.

Puck only nodded, he was hurt that she would believe rumours over him, but he knew that they wouldn't have lasted much longer.

"Kurt," Blaine announced himself from the back of the auditorium, and everyone turned to watch him as he practically ran down the steps.

Kurt sighed, "What do you want Blaine?"

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I shouldn't have believed those rumours," he pleaded. "I love you, and I don't want to break up with you."

Kurt glared at Blaine, "When I told you that I loved you it didn't make any difference to you, so why should I believe you? How do I know that the next time someone thinks they see me with Noah or Sam or some other guy, and tells you about it, that you won't do the same thing?"

"Kurt please," Blaine begged, "I'll do anything to make it up to you, please?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me," Kurt replied as he turned back to the piano, clearly dismissing the other boy as he played a familiar tune on the piano.

_I loved you with a fire red-  
>Now it's turning blue, and you say...<br>"Sorry" like the angel Heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid...<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please review and then go vote in my poll? Please? It would totally make my day to wake to an inbox full of reviews...<br>_


	18. You Belong With Me

_For eb012203 for requesting this song and CantBuyLoveRentIt and JasonDragon 64 who both unwittingly inspired this! A sequel to Apologize… because I wanted it. :-P _

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong With Me<strong> **- Taylor Swift**

It had been about 2 and half months since Blaine and Lauren had broken up with Kurt and Puck over unfounded rumours.

Blaine and Kurt still kept in touch, mostly via email, but they weren't as close as they had been. Blaine had been trying to make it up to Kurt, to win him back, but Kurt just couldn't trust him like he used too.

Lauren and Puck had been a little different. They weren't best friends but they bickered and argued like siblings. No one tried to stop them because it meant they weren't bickering with one of them.

Puck and Kurt however seemed to have bonded over the whole debacle, which seemed to garner even more rumours about the pair of them, not that they seemed to mind. It was like they had a safety net with the other.

Mercedes and Rachel, mostly Rachel, tried to set Kurt up on a few blind dates with guys they met on the internet, because that wasn't shady. While Puck had acquired himself a stalker who thought she was his girlfriend.

'No, Rachel! I don't care how many languages he can speak, I am not going out with Hans Gruber! He's the villain in Die Hard. As much as I like Alan Rickman, because believe you me I do, just No!' he yelled, as he swung his bag over his shoulder and tried to storm from the room, only to collide with Puck, who was trying to shake off Emily, his stalker-girlfriend.

Rachel and Emily started yelling about something, but neither teen was really listening to them as they got lost in the other's eyes.

It was clichéd and cheesy, but the world fell away from them, leaving them aware of only each other.

Kurt used his free hand to cup Puck's cheek before he leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss. When he pulled away Puck looked stunned, for lack of a better word, and Kurt was suddenly nervous as he stepped away from him.

He didn't get very far, because Puck wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close for a searing, foot popping kiss. Kurt really needed to stop watching The Princess Diaries.

When the pair came back to reality, the entire glee club was cheering for them as Rachel gaped at them, stunned, as Emily ran down the hall in tears.

If nothing else, Puck knew that he belonged with Kurt as much as Kurt belonged with him.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see, you<br>You belong with me_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading and leaving all those lovely reviews! <em>;D_ Oh and vote in my poll! Please? The two stories "Stood Up" and "First Time" are tied...  
><em>


	19. Will You Fall For Me?

_This one is for hope88, who actually wanted Kurt to sing it, but my brain wasn't having it, but I hope you enjoy this one anyway! _

_Thanks for the reviews and everything!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Will You Fall For Me – Delta Goodrem<strong>

Puck watched Kurt with Sam and Blaine. He could tell that the blond and the Warbler were getting on surprisingly well, and even though Kurt would offer something or laugh at something the other said he could tell that the other boy just wasn't in the conversation.

Kurt stood and asked the other two something that Puck couldn't hear, but both boys shook their heads, not bothering to look at him.

He sighed and headed over to get something to drink, where he seemed to pull himself together.

Grabbing something, a root beer Puck noted, before turning and heading back to his boyfriend.

A painful sob escaped from Kurt as he caught sight of Blaine and Sam. Blaine was in Sam's lap as he tried to hungrily devour the other teen.

Puck stormed over to the pair and grabbed Blaine by the back of his shirt.

'Look at him!' he yelled, making the smaller teen look at Kurt, who was frozen in shock, pain clear in his tear-filled cerulean eyes.

'Oh God, Kurt…' Blaine reached out to Kurt but he dropped his drink and fled to his room.

'Let me go! Kurt!' Blaine struggled against Puck's hold.

'You've done enough,' Rachel stated, glaring at Blaine.

Puck shoved Blaine at Finn, before he followed after Kurt.

None of them noticed that Mercedes and Sam were having a heated argument.

Puck didn't bother to knock as he headed into Kurt's room.

'Go away.'

Puck dropped down onto the bed next to Kurt, who was staring at the ceiling.

'That was a jerk move on their part,' Puck stated.

'He told me he loved me,' Kurt replied tonelessly, before turning onto his side and curling around a pillow.

Puck didn't know what to say as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Suddenly Puck had an armful of sobbing Kurt.

It took a moment for Puck to realize what was going on, when he did, he held Kurt tightly against him, soothing him with nonsense as he rubbed his back.

A knock on the door startled them both.

'I'm sorry, Kurt,' Blaine offered from the doorway.

Puck made to stand, to maybe beat him up, but Kurt stopped him.

'I don't know what excuse you have this time but I can't keep doing this,' Kurt stated.

Blaine sighed and nodded before he turned and left.

Kurt dropped his head onto Puck's shoulder with a sigh and Puck wondered why someone would squander away an opportunity to be with someone like Kurt. He knew he would do anything in his power to keep Kurt happy if he would ever love Puck the way that Puck loved Kurt.

_Will you fall for me  
>I need to know, the way I'd like you to<br>Baby, will you fall for me  
>The way I've fallen for you<em>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again and don't forget to go vote for the fic that you want to see expanded!<br>_


	20. Sk8tr Boi

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts and whatnots! _

_This one is for IceQueenRia, Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sk8tr Boi – Avril Lavigne (Ria)<strong>

Kurt watched as Puck stormed away from Lauren, who looked a little ashamed.

He didn't have to ask either one what that had been about. Anyone who had been in the parking lot had heard, and even more had come filing out of the school to watch.

They were all graduating in three weeks, and Lauren was going off to Ryerson while Puck was heading to LA, a record mogul who had been at Nationals had been impressed with Puck's solo and wanted him to record a demo.

_He was a skater boy,  
>she said see ya later boy<br>he wasn't good enough for her  
>now he's a super star<br>slammin' on his guitar  
>does your pretty face see what he's worth?<em>

It had been a complete fluke, when Puck had been on tour and he'd run into Kurt in Dublin almost 2 years later, where he was playing Raoul in The Phantom, and Puck was just starting his tour. His career had taken off with a monstrously successful debut single that was all rock and raunch and a surprising power ballad as his follow up single.

Guys wanted to be him, and girls wanted to be with him.

And then he'd woken up in bed with Kurt Hummel in Dublin, where Kurt had fled after Blaine had all but stabbed him in the back for a role they'd both auditioned for.

They hadn't made it official until Kurt wrapped up his contract in Dublin, almost six months later, when he returned to New York, and briefly, Lima.

_We are in love, haven't you heard  
>how we rock each other's world<em>

It was in Columbus, the last night of Puck's tour, Kurt had flown in only 2 hours before, and Puck had the crowd eating out of the palm of his hand.

'Hi,' he gave a shy wave to the crowd, who cheered wildly, 'you have no idea what it means to see so many of you out here with me tonight.'

He laughed as he tried to calm the crowd, 'there's someone I want you to meet. He's a little shy when he isn't on stage performing as someone else, but I'm hoping the spotlight can help lure him out,' he grinned as he glanced at where a mortified Kurt was watching from the wings.

One of the stagehands gave Kurt a shove and he stumbled onto the stage, he glared back at the evil woman, who was the picture of innocence.

'I'd like you all to meet Kurt,' he offered, tugging Kurt over to center stage. Kurt was immediately fit with a microphone.

The crowd once again burst into wild applause. They hadn't hidden their relationship from the press, which was always speculating about them.

'We have a bunch of friends and family out in the crowd tonight, hi Ma!' he waved blindly into the crowd, who awed.

'We have a song we'd like to sing, but first there's something I have to ask.'

Puck dropped down to one knee, and the crowd was almost deafening, but neither Puck nor Kurt heard them.

'What are you doing?' Kurt hissed, forgetting about his mike and causing the crowd to laugh.

'Kurt, I know we hardly see each other, but I love you, so much, it scares me. I don't know what I would ever do without. So please, please say that you'll marry me?' he asked, pulling a small box from his pocket

Kurt launched himself at Puck, kissing him before he could get the box open.

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
>I'll be back stage after the show<br>I'll be at a studio  
>singing the song we wrote<br>about a girl you used to know_

Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Quinn were cheering loudly in their executive box, while the others were laughing. Burt was grinning like mad, he had seen how happy his son finally was and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Lauren watched the pair, sadly. She had always regretted treating Puck the way she had. He had deserved better from her.

He deserved the happiness that was so obviously radiating from him as he sang with Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>There's one more song left, and I want it to be big. So it might take a while, like this one, to find. <em>

_Don't forget to go vote in my poll if you haven't already. First Time is leading with Stood Up falling behind. I'm not doing anything with it until I have 50 votes, only 40 have voted so far, so the sooner I reach it, the sooner I'll know what to work on!  
><em>


	21. Bonus Track 01

_First of I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who favourited and alerted these drabbles, especially if you a review or several! _;D_ This, these last three will be the last of these drabbles for a while, I might do a magic one, but I don't know when that will be._

_Oh and an extra huge thanks to everyone who left a song, even if I didn't get to it all, the suggestions were greatly appreciated!  
><em>

_So here's the dea__l. The first person whocan tell me what three songs these bonus tracks were inspired by, song and artist, I will write a fic of their choosing. The second and third reviewer who does can pick any fic/drabble that they think deserves a sequel or a real story..._

_HINT: Some of the lyrics can be found in the actually fic itself. Good luck!  
><em>

_Anyway, thanks so much, and hoped you enjoyed the show! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Track #01<strong>

They decided to go camping one for a week.

Puck, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Artie.

And by camping they went to Blaine's parent's cottage that was about a three hour drive away.

It was close enough as far as Kurt was concerned. There was no internet and they couldn't drink the tap water. And apparently there was a mouse.

You would think that they could afford a better, more modern cottage.

But apparently, Blaine's parents were hippies or something.

He watched as Blaine and Sam wrestled in the water, and gave a small smile. He was glad to see his friends happy finally. Finn and Puck were helping Artie into the water, and once he was in he was like a damn fish.

'You coming in, Princess?' Puck called from the water.

'No, I'm good thanks,' he waved back. He was perfectly fine in the hammock, thank you very much.

And that's how it started.

That night they found the whiskey, and drinking it straight from the bottle they laughed at the crazy things they'd done over the year.

Later, after Finn had run away, not wanting to watch as Sam and Blaine pawed at each other; Puck had Kurt taken down on the beach.

Kurt had a slight limp the next morning and Sam gave Kurt a small smile while Blaine gave Puck a high five, which earned them swats from their respective partners.

Later that afternoon as they fished off the dock, trying to not hook Blaine or Artie, Puck and Kurt were belting out Sweet Home Alabama.

Who knew Kurt was a Lynyrd Skynyrd fan?


	22. Bonus Track 02

**Bonus Track #02  
><strong>

Kurt hadn't been on Facebook in a while, and as he looked at the pictures in, well, everyone's album that was labelled: "Best Party EVER! WHOO!" he knew why.

He couldn't help but laugh at the one picture of Blaine, who was covered in, well Kurt wasn't sure what it was, but it looked gross. It was taken after Blaine had very loudly broken up with Kurt and the girls had all thrown things on him before Finn and Puck had thrown him out.

Stupid Blaine and his stupid job that was not here and stupid cheating Blaine. Right that's why he'd been drinking.

Stupid Blaine.

He moved onto the next picture.

With a groan he dropped his head onto his desk. Banging it a couple of times for good measure.

Now he remembered why he had promised himself he would never drink again after that incident with Miss Pillsbury's shoes. They'd been so pretty.

Of course waking up on Saturday with the worst hangover ever, next to a very naked Puck, had been a good reminder too.

'I can't believe you guys did that!' Finn blurted as he looked at the photo that Kurt had clicked on. Oh look he'd been tagged in it. But so had Puck and Sam, so he didn't feel so bad, about the fact that the three of them had jumped, stark naked, into the neighbours pool.

And someone one, Lauren, had gotten a rather decent picture of it.

'Yeah well, at least we didn't go streaking through the park,' Kurt smirked, clicking on another picture.

This one was of Finn, holding his junk, and Mike, not so much with the holding, as they ran, grinning like lunatics, through the park down the street. There had been a few people out enjoying the night.

They were all rather lucky that no one had called the cops.

At least Uncle Kenny hadn't shown up this time.


	23. Bonus Track 03

**Bonus Track #03  
><strong>

'I'm going out Ma!' Puck yelled to his mother, who was watching TV with his sister, who should have been in bed.

'When are you going to be back?'

'I don't know,' he replied, before he slammed the door as he left.

Puck just drove, he had no idea where he was going, he just knew that he had to get out of the house and stop staring at his ceiling, the glow-in-the-dark stars only had so much appeal.

He found himself in front of the only music store that was open after 7, it was after 9:30 so almost everything else was closed. There were a few cars in the lot, and he could see people browsing through the collection inside.

He headed inside and went straight for the vinyl's. Like he did every time he came in to the shop, to find that one album that he had to have. Well, any of the Zeppelin albums, really.

When Puck's dad had left, he hadn't taken much, some clothes, some jewellery and the entire Led Zeppelin vinyl collection. Puck had loved them; they were the only thing that could get him to sleep most nights.

Puck's mother had gone out to by the cassettes and eventually the CD's but they just weren't the same for Puck. He needed that scratchy vinyl sound.

When his hunt was over, he had found some BOC and Floyd, but no Zeppelin, he turned to look around a little more and collided with someone.

Kurt Hummel was holding several vinyl's to his chest. The one that Puck could see was Zeppelin's "Houses of The Holy".

With a longing look at the vinyl in Kurt's hands, Puck let the other boy pay for his things before paying for his. Kurt waited for him and the pair headed out to their respective cars in silence.

Giving Puck a shy wave that had the jock mildly baffled, Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

For the next three weeks Puck was compulsive in his visits to the record store. He didn't run into Kurt again and he didn't find anything to buy either. At school it was like their run in had never happened.

And then, on the Thursday after his fourth visit to the record store, Puck was having a miserable day. He didn't know if it was because nothing was working for him, his alarm clock hadn't gone off and his truck wouldn't start, or if it was because it was his birthday and no one seemed to remember, but he stormed into the choir room like a dark storm cloud.

He stopped short when everyone shouted, "surprise!"

The room was decorated brightly coloured streamers and balloons and there was a pile of brightly wrapped packages on the piano.

Brittany and Santana were suddenly on him, kissing his cheeks and wishing him a happy birthday as they placed a crown on his head.

Puck was floored and when he asked whose idea it had been, and Kurt raised his hand, as he stuttered out an apology and excuses about Puck looking really down lately.

Puck surprised them all by pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

He saved Kurt's gift for last. He got gift cards and clothing and games from the other's though Artie had given him a guitar servicing kit, which Puck thought garnered hug for the other boy and Sam had done an amazingly detailed scene with all the gleeks as video game characters.

When he opened Kurt's gift, he was blown away. There nestled snuggly in a box that was just the right size, were all the Zeppelin albums Puck had been missing. Puck had a vague idea of how much it cost.

It was insane, he knew it was, but he was pretty sure he had just fallen in with Kurt right then and there.

He handed the box to Sam who was trying to not fawn over them, before pulling Kurt into an even fiercer hug than the earlier one.

He had no idea how to thank the other boy but he figured he could start with a nice dinner somewhere that wasn't Breadstix and didn't have their friends hanging out giggling at them.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading! I look forward to hearing from you! I'm gonna have a new poll up in a day or so, the same as this one, but different choices, since "First Time" has a whopping 26 votes, while "Stood Up" which is second has 14. <em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>


End file.
